


falsettos characters as my quotes from my friends

by i_kinda_like_starkid



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Crack, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_kinda_like_starkid/pseuds/i_kinda_like_starkid
Summary: its about time i did something that wasn't serious
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	falsettos characters as my quotes from my friends

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy me and my friends unhinged minds

life is forced upon us so we might as well bitch about it – Whizzer

what would jesus think of your actions – Mendel

alskfkdldk no i was 14 and he’s gay – Trina

it fuckin salami hours – Cordelia

he will completely just deadpan say this is my marker her name is katie without looking up from his work – Trina @ Mendel

bonjour sluts – Whizzer

im the only whore here – Jason

oops howd that knife get there – Marvin

 **have fun burning in hell bethany** – Trina

we need a VIRGIN – Charlotte

never not my homie jesus – Jason

✨vore for kids✨ - Marvin

come get your brother hes being a gremlin – Trina

aww im a whore again – Jason

I REALLY LIKE THE WORD FUCK – Marvin

EVAN THIS IS THE THIRD DOG YOU HAVE MURDERED FFS – Trina @ Marvin

i live off horny pills – Jason

basically if you have more power than big daddy, big daddy wont fuck – Marvin

im staying in here smh its therapy time – Charlotte

ILL BE AN ACTRESS CAUSE IVE HAD PRACTICE SELLING COKE - Jason

i swear to fuck dont get the kazoo.  
he got the kazoo didnt he.  
y e p. – Whizzer @ Cordelia

why would you wanna fuck someones dad – Charlotte @ Whizzer

don’t let the ducks eat your limbs off at night – Mendel

I’m gonna kill god – Jason

I’ll spit in your mouth FUCKO – whizzer

WE’RE BACK IN TIME AND ITS GAY  
wait no we arent  
:( - whizzer

WHY ARE THEY TAKING DRUGS  
is this gay? – Cordelia

guys  
give me ideas for what i should name my twilight fanfiction account on wattpad – Mendel

**Author's Note:**

> i need more quotes this is fun


End file.
